I'm Not A Princess
by MariaBernal
Summary: The DisneyLand characters are on strike! They need people to fill their places quick, and just so happens Mitchie Torres is the new Snow White. Too bad her prince is a loser and Cinderella isn't so sweet.


I never really thought I'd be here. Then again, I never really ever thought that I'd be in Orlando getting fitted for Snow White's gown. Long story really. Actually, one word my friends. Strike. That's exactly it. Oh, how could I be so weird, I should begin practicing my introductions and stuff. The name is Mitchie Torres, and I hail from a little town in Iowa. I'm guessing you're probably wondering why a girl like me is here.

"Lift your arm,"

Yeah..so all the characters here in DisneyLand went on strike and they needed people to replace them quickly. My cousin told me about it and I jetted here faster than you could say corn field. Geez, it's like someone was chasing me with a flame thrower with that explanation.

Anyways, I am the new Snow White, I was really hoping to be Tinker Bell or Cinderella. Surprise so did twenty other girls. Might have also been the fact that those characters are blond..my long locks are blacker than fresh soil and Edward Cullen has more of a tan than I am. Oh well, at least I'm a main character, am seen by hundreds of people a day. And I'm not stuck in a full body suit.

"Twirl," the seamstress ordered and I did as she said.

I looked in the full length mirror, ruffling the gown. Talk about feeling like a princess, now I got to be one everyday for the rest of the summer. Well, at least until the strike was over. Fingers crossed for it lasting a while, then again the people out there needed their jobs. Some might have had kids and pay-

"There you go sweetie, now you're a real Disney princess," the seamstress said, adjusting the crown on my head.

Oh fuck them, I'm a princess! I'm Snow White, now where is my Prince? There is always a prince.

"Wow, this is so cool," I said.

The seamstress rolled her eyes and took the apple slices from the cheese and fruit platter and stuffed it in my mouth. Such irony.

"You look like Snow White, but you don't sounds like her. Princesses are seen and not heard. You giggle and wave. Tada!" she fixed the hem of the dress and stood back up, reading over my measurements.

This job has like ten dresses. Tea, parades, meetings, parties. Yeah..and in the movie and everything they just show them in the same one. Disney lies. Making us believe that one dress is enough. Those fools.

After getting out of the heavy dress, I got back into my shorts and tee, grabbing my hoodie off the the chair and leaving the building. If I was lucky I would be able to get to the tram before it took off for the last route, seeing at it was already ten at night and the dorms were over a mile and a half away.

After orientation, the tour around the huge park that really had no point if you ask me. And standing all day, I really just needed to get there soon. I'm sure I'm going to die. I need sleep, I'm still jet-lagged and I need SLEEP.

"No! Stay away from me, I have a black belt in..in..jumping jack..su. Get those death clippers away from me!"

I rolled my eyes, some guy was way off their rocker if they were screaming bloody murder for what I guessed was a hair cut. Girls on America's Next Top Model don't even react this bad to getting their hair cut.

I passed the room and scoffed, pretty sure that if I power walked that I would be able to catch the tram back.

_THUD!_

I tumbled to the floor, but it wasn't a slip and fall like usual. Someone had just tackled me. I pushed off the person and I noticed it was the same guy that was getting his hair cut seconds ago.

"Are you and idiot?!" I exclaimed, getting up and grabbing his hair.

I pulled him up and began pulling him back to the room despite his protest to let go of his semi-long hair.

"I think your missing this," I told the stylist I knew as David.

I only knew this because he cut my hair earlier, not refraining from telling me that I had really bad split ends. Only this kind of stuff happens to me. I pushed the boy into the chair and spotted the bottle of hair gel and poured a huge amount in my hand before slathering it into the guys hair and pushing it back.

"There, no shaggy hair and you didn't need to cut it. There you go," I said, wiping my hands on a towel.

I threw the now greased up towel at the boy in the chair, nailing him straight in the face and left the room, having to start my trek back to the door since I am so sure that my easy way back is gone. It's not even day one yet and I'm already starting to not like this place.

"Hey! Hey, slow down!"

Okay..I'm pretty sure there would be any rapist in Disney. I felt a a hand on my shoulder and grabbed the person's arm, easily flipping them over. The person groaned and that's when I noticed who it was.

"You..are crazy," he groaned.

The hair cut guy! I rolled my eyes, lending him a hand to get back up. He gronaed once again and brushed himself off.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed, "What's wrong with me? You're the one who came up behind me," I replied, continuing to walk.

"Hey wait up," he said, jogging up to catch up to me, "I'm Shane. Shane Gray." he introduced himself.

"I'm Scartlett Evans and I don't like you, Shane. Shane Gray," I responded, continuing on my way.

I heard him follow me and I resisted rolling my eyes, I was going to have a stroke if I was around him much longer.

"Dude, I just met you," Shane reminded.

"Whatever, you made me late. I'm tired as hell and I'm gonna have to walk a mile to my room and it's all thanks to you, Mr. I'm Too Scared To Cut My Hair. By the way, you may want to wash all that gel out. It's going to get gross." I said.

I saw Shane nod out of the corner of my eye and shrugged. I wasn't going to push the dude away. My guess was that he was going in the same direction as me so what the hell.

I stuck my hands in my hoodie pocket and sighed, mentally coaching myself to not fucking collapse on my way back to my room. I really didn't like this guy. I just saved his hair, not that his shaggy hair did much for him, so whatever. I could have just let David chop off all of his hair.

"Really, why are you still here?" I asked.

It's not like I was going to have to ever see him.

"You know, for meeting you for the first time, You're extremely rude. Ever heard of regular conversation?" Joe inquired,

I shrugged. What was random conversation in between strangers anyways. Again, it wasn't like I needed to, or had to see him ever again. By tomorrow we both will have forgotten about the trek to the dorms.

"Okay. So, Jackass. Who are you here in the wonderful world of magic?" I asked.

"Snow White's Prince," Shane shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

Fuck my life.

* * *

_Long time, no read._


End file.
